Give Me Light
by roxythewriter
Summary: The war is over. Many have died in the cause, but they still lost. Hermione is captured by the Dark Lord for her brilliant mind and for other reasons. Now her only way of escaping is by getting help from an unlikely person. R&R please...Warning: for later
1. Fades

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters or this world. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling_

Rain trickled down the shadowy glass window where a woman sat on the window seal with her had pressed lightly against it. Salty tears fell freely down her face as she stared hollowly out the window. This world was her prison keeping her from what she wanted most. The yells of the dying drifted up to her ears. She had wanted to fight, but he wouldn't let her. He had insisted that she stay up her in their hiding place, and only to come out when it was safe and the last battle was over. _He_ had won. She knew it was true.

Too soon they would come looking for her. She knew it all to well. She being Hermione Jane Granger, one of the chief Aurors. Not to mention a member of the Order. Where she put her brilliant mind and thrust for knowledge to the test. She had ruined _his_ plans many a time, prolonging his victory until now.

Voices and footsteps could be heard on the lower floors, for she had hidden in the attic. Taking her eyes, for the first time, away from the window she turned and looked through one of the small cracks in the hidden door. A sliver of blue wand light, pouring from the crack, illuminated the little room enough that she could see shapes in the darkness around her.

"I found something. Over here." A deep voice echoed through the cold, silent building. It sounded quite familiar, but Hermione did not care, too many other worries clouded her thoughts at this very moment. More footsteps could be heard coming to this place after the voice had spoken.

"It looks like some sort of entrance, don't you think?" This time it was another voice that belonged to a woman, but it was the voice of a woman who sounded all too heartless and cruel.

"Fetch the others, Bellatrix; tell them we may have found a niche where all those ruddy cowering mudbloods are hiding." The first voice said with a sadistic excitement in his voice, "And do be quick about it."

It grew silent as the hurried footsteps became muffled by the thick darkness. The man that had stayed began to whistle, making everything quite eerie. Hermione breathed inaudibly, so as not to be heard, even though she knew she would be caught as soon as Bellatrix returned with the unnecessary others. She sat tranquilly, even forgetting how bitterly arctic it was around her, on the window seal awaiting the inevitable.

"Over there you stupid brutes," The cruel, unloving voice of Bellatrix returned, echoing through out the room in which she hid.

"Alright, I want you all to be ready when I burst open the hiding place," The first man's voice was an audible whisper.

"_Deffindo_!"

The small door burst and several large chunks went flying in all directions. Hermione shielded her face so as not to be hit. A few pieces cut her arms up a bit, making blood ooze slowly out of them.

"Well, well, well," clucked the man's voice sarcastically. "What have we here? Could it possible be the mudblood know-it-all, best friend to the boy-who-did-not-live? Or would a better name for you be the widow of one named Ronald Weasley?"

Time stopped for Hermione as her breath caught in her chest at the wicked words of Lucius Malfoy. He smirked evilly at her. He raised his wand. _Just kill me_, she thought desperately, closing her eyes, there was no longer any point for her to be here if both fiancé and best friend were dead. However Lucius muttered a spell under his breath and ropes instantly wrapped themselves around Hermione's body.

She opened her eyes in surprise. _Why has he not killed me? It is not in the nature of a cruel Death Eater of such rank to spare a mudblood_, she wondered what would have made him do such a thing.

"There are other plans for you, you filthy mudblood. We have been given orders to find you and bring you alive to our Lord." Lucius drawled uncaringly. He turned and looked at Bellatrix. "I'll apperate her to _his_ lair. Find anyone else that might be hiding in here and bring them to the prisons."

Lucius strode over to Hermione, who stood bond by the ropes, shivering in the coldness. He was repulsed, she could tell, to touch but sense it was his masters biddings that she be brought unharmed and alive to him, Lucius did as he was instructed. They begin to swirl and spin as they apperated to some unknown location.

Only his most trusted knew where it was or so Hermione had heard. Severus Snape had once told the Order in one of the meetings. Those days seemed so long ago now at this point in time. It was hard to believe that there could have ever been happiness on the face of this world. _How could there be if Harry and especially Ron were gone now_, she asked herself sadly in her mind.

Landing hard on a smooth stone, Lucius paid no attention to the fact that Hermione had lost balance and fallen to the cold ground. She made no effort to lift herself up. The room was dark. Torches were lit on the sides of the wall, though it was a dim light. It was beyond freezing in the room, yet a fire could be heard crackling and nipping at the wood with which gave fuel.

"My Lord," She could hear Lucius voice up above her and could just make up that he was bowing very low to the ground in front of stone throne. "I have brought you what you have asked for, Miss Granger," Lucius kicked her hard in the side. The pain in her rubs was almost unbearable, but not enough though that she could not get up so as not to be hit by Lucius rough boot again.

"You will be rewarded, Lucius." The wraithlike voice of Lord Voldemort was colder then the room itself, a mixture of pure evil and malevolence. She had never heard anything of the sort in her life. He spoke again this time he looked at her with his crimson, snake-like eyes. "You may leave now Lucius."

With that said Lucius strode off through the large wooden doors at the end of the colossal room, smirking widely as he went. Hermione felt more alone then ever as the red eyes continued to gaze at her in silence.

A black cloak concealed his face from being seen. His hands rested comfortable on either side of the arm rests of his high and mighty throne. Hermione just stared back at him as though trying to prove she was not afraid of him.

"Do you know why I have brought you here, Miss Granger? Why I have not had you killed?"

She said nothing only continued to stare at him with eyes full of hatred.

"You have the permission to speak, my dear, use it wisely."

"I have no idea why you have decided this." She said through gritted teeth at the thought that this man had killed her best friend and her Ron.

"I need you, Hermione," The sound of her name from coming from his lips made her sick.

"And why is it that you need me, a mudblood?" She question him angrily.

"You have brains likes the which I have not seen for quite some time. I need your mind to help my empire be strong. I can't have your mind being used to form plans to rebel against me, now can I?"

"I will never help you!" She yelled at the top of her longs in defiance.

"You say this now, but in time you will change your mind once I have broken your sprit and crushed your soul." He laughed at this thought which gave him great pleasure. "You will remain with me at all times that it is necessary. I can't afford to lose a creature, such as yourself."

She spit on the ground at the thought, but regretted doing so. For the second she had done this Voldemort has lifted his wand and muttered "_Crucio_!"

Pain, such as Hermione had never felt in all her fighting as an Auror, rushed through her body. When the curse was lifted her body continued to shake violently on the cold stone ground.

"Now, now, you need to learn to behave, my pet," He said calmly as though talking to a child that had a hard time understanding something. A tear escaped unwillingly from her eyes as she lay shuddering on the ground. Then everything went fuzzy while slowly turning to blackness.


	2. Obeying the Whip

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters or this world. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling (sorry that I forgot to write this on the first chapter)_

**Chapter Two: Obeying the Whip**

She awake slowly, but afraid of opening her eyes. All she wanted was to lay there on the cold stone floor and die. Emptiness was all that could be felt. She had not the energy to kill herself, nor was there anything to do it with. Finally she found the last of her strength and sat up to look around the room she was in.

It was a bedroom, lit by a few candles, with a large bed in the middle. There were three doors, but no one window. Looking down at her clothes she noted that they were not the ones she had on before she had blacked out, which repulsed her deeply. She was wearing simple robes in a rich dark green color with a low neck line.

Slowly she stood up and went to a long mirror and looked at her appearance. She was cleaner then she had been in months and her hair looked elegant as it fell past her shoulders in smooth brown curls. While fighting she had not had the time to make herself look pretty. She would go days with bathing for the Order contently needed her help in the matters of forming plans on how to best strategize against the enemy.

"Why don't you just look so fancy, Miss Granger," A voice sneered from behind her. Hermione swirled around instantly to see a tall figure standing in the shadows.

"Who are you? I know your voice from somewhere." Hermione spoke to the mysterious figure.

"You do, do you?" The man stepped into the dim candle light. It was none other then Severus Snape. He could not be mistaken for anyone else with his chin-length black hair, hooked nose, and black eyes.

"What do you want, you filthy traitor," Hermione's voice full of venom.

"It's not what I want, you stupid girl," He spoke pretending to have not heard the fact that she had called him what he hated being called most. "The Dark Lord has asked me to keep and eye on you while he is off on some business."

"Fine!" Hermione didn't think she could stand being in a room with this man that always taunted her, but she would rather be with Severus Snape then Lord Voldemort. Time began to move slowly as neither of them said a word to the other. At one moment during there silence they made eye contact for the briefest of moments. Hermione could see the shame in his eyes, even if it did not appear on his face.

_He should be ashamed, the bastard! He betrayed them all to there deaths and yet we never saw it. He lead everyone to believe he was trustworthy and now because of him Dumbledore is dead_, Hermione thought this all savagely in her mind as she continued to glare at him.

"Why did you betray them?" She couldn't take the silence any longer. He looked up at her astonished that she would ask such a question, but he should have know by now that she always asked questions, it was in her nature.

"I do not know what you speak of, Miss Granger, so I advise you to keep that questioning mouth of yours shut." He hissed the words at her angrily.

"You know perfectly well of what I speak, Severus. You betrayed the Order for which you promised with your life to serve! Now Dumbledore is dead, you selfish bastard!" She was now yelling right in his face. They were only a few inches apart from each other. "I hope you die a slow painful death, long enough so that you can hear yourself scream and remember all those whose cries still plague the battlefield!"

He wanted to slap her, she could see it written all over him, but he knew she was right. The words in which she spoke cut him worse then any blade could ever do. There was nothing he could say to all of it unless he wanted to sound the fool.

"Have you nothing to taunt me with? No name calling?" She asked.

Severus Snape said nothing. This disappointed Hermione a bit. She continued to gauze at him until the door at the far end of the room creaked open, in which she jumped and stared at it. An oversized snake slithered into the room and went and curled up on the hearth rug near the empty fireplace. Then a dark figure slowly stepped into the room.

"My Lord," Severus had stood up and was now bowing low towards the figure.

"Stand up, Severus," The cold voice hissed. "You may leave now."

Hermione watched as her old professor left the room, shutting the door behind him. The figure now for the first time since arriving turned his attention to her. She hadn't realized that he was right in front of her. His hands slithering up and down her arms like deadly snakes.

"So have you changed your mind about helping me? I could give you anything you will ever want. I could make you my Queen and you would have all the power you desired, Hermione," he hissed all of this in her ear as his hand continued to wonder. She shivered at his touch. She said nothing in response to his words. She couldn't die yet, not until she had avenged the death of her loved ones.

"What do you say, my pet?"

"No!" she whispered harshly. He pushed her aggressively down onto the bed, and then stood over her.

"You will be broken soon! I will give you the rest on the night to think about it. Either way you will be helping." He then left her to herself in the cold, dark room. The snake stay put on the rug watching her as she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Bitter Truth

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters or this world. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling_

**Chapter Three:Bitter Truth**

Severus Snape walked down the corridors until he was outside on the ground. Why had he let that stupid girl say all those things to him?

_Because she was right_, a voice in the back of his head spoke softly. He knew this was true. He hated himself for it every day since that night. It had only been a few weeks ago, but it felt like an eternity of suffering from knowing he was the cause of death for Albus Dumbledore: a man who had trusted and give him a second chance while others did not.

Upon reaching his manor, he headed straight to cellar and grabbed several bottles of the strongest fire-whisky he owned. Then he seated himself in a high armchair by the fire place. Opening up the bottle roughly and tossing the cap across the room where it hit the wall and landed with a soft thud on the stone floor.

He began to drink slowly at first as he stared into the crackling life of the fire. Soon empty bottles hit the floor and shattered. One after another until he fell into a deep sleep filled of horrible memories with screams of the dead ones.

This is the way Remus Lupin found him. Remus stared down with pity and hatred at the man asleep in the armchair before him. He had snuck into the manor when he was sure that Severus was sleeping or drunk well off his ass. He had come to talk to the man who had betrayed the Order to its doom.

A mess was all that could describe Remus. He still had mud and dried blood on him from the battle. There had been no time for him to clean himself. For he had been hiding from the Death Eaters, pretending to be one among the dead on the battlefield. He had greatly thought this idea would not work, but miraculously it had.

Voldemort had sent his Death Eaters to look for him because he was a werewolf. He wanted to gather all dark creatures to be under his commands, for his uses of building the strongest army the world would ever see. Remus vowed that he would die before he would help the Dark Lord in any way.

Remus moved toward the armchair and shook Severus slightly. He didn't even grunt. He was to drunk. Remus decided he could wait patiently until Severus awake. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon. In doing so, he seated himself in a chair and waited.

Hermione awake abruptly, her forehead all sweaty from her dream which had seemed so real, in the darkness of the Dark Lord's chambers. The fire had long since died out. Only the dark crimson glow gave any light. She breathed deeply to calm herself. The dream was slipping away like water through her hands. It had to do with her beloved Ron though that was all which could be remembered. She began to whimper silently. Whispering his name under her breath as though hoping he would hear her and come back to her like he always had.

"He is died. He can't come to save you." A cold hiss reached her ears. The sound of it made her shudder in horror. "You don't need him. He was never a match to your brilliant mind. He would only hold you back."

"Which one of your Death Eaters killed him?" She was determined to know so she could avenge his death.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She hissed back at him.

"You'll find out in due time. I will give you your revenge, when the time comes. You can kill them with the same spell that took your lover." His words hissed out in amusement against her ear. He was close to her now, to close to her likings. She shuddered slightly as his fingers went up and down her arms slowly. It shouldn't have felt so good, but it did, for both of them in a sick, twisted way that could not be understood. He had now turned her to face him while he continued on with what he was doing. Desire and lust.

"Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer. Soon after he began to slowly stop the caressing, but he continued to stare at her with his deep crimson eyes. Then as strangely as it had all started he left the room. Hermione was glad of it. She didn't like the feelings she had felt.

When she was sure he would not return she went to the bed and fell into a dreamless, confused sleep.

Severus slowly lifted his head. His vision was fuzzy and hazy for he had a terrible hang over, he suffered from. He scolded himself for drinking more then he had drunk in quite some time. He felt very tired and weak. The words of Miss Granger still cut him deep.

"Ahh! So you have finally awakened, have you?" The voice startled him, making him jump mentally.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing here, Remus?" For Severus knew exactly who the voice belonged too.

"Why did you betray them?"

The question plagued him once more. He didn't reply. Glaring, Severus managed to stand up with out passing out.

"You've come to ask me out the wrong time, Remus, I am not drunk. It is only the hang over." He finally said in a sarcastic voice to cover up, trying to change the subject.

"That won't work, Severus. Just tell me why you did it and then I may go into hiding." Remus' voice shook with angrier.

"It was a mistake. An accident. I never meant for that to happen. Caught in the middle as a spy. You wouldn't understand."

"Perhaps not."

"I thought I had told them that it was an ambush and not to show up, but they all turned up anyways."

"You left us with no hope after Dumbledore was captured and killed by Voldermort." Severus flinched at the mention name.

"I never would have thought the thing possible myself." Severus' voice faded slowly at the memory of Dumbledore writhing under the Dark Lord's wand. Right before the Killing curse was set on him, his blue eyes had just enough strength to look up at Severus with a pity in his eye. Albus Dumbledore then lowered his eyes and smiled peacefully and spoke his last words: "Tom, rip me of my life for I am not afraid to die. I will find it quite a new interesting and new experience." The sound of Remus saying something jolted Severus back to the present.

"Well, I have nothing else I need to do here now, I must be off. Farewell," Remus disapperated. Severus had no idea where he would have gone. He knew Remus had believed him, but didn't trust him with whereabouts of the last of the Order members.

Suddenly a violent pain surged on his left arm. Lifting up his sleeve he saw that the Dark Mark glowed dull red. The Dark Mark only glowed red when it was only meant for one person to show up in the presents of the Dark Lord. Severus apperated immediately to the throne room of the Dark Lord, wondering what he could possibly be wanting. He felt himself land on the chilled stone floor. Opening his eyes, he saw the Dark Lord sitting in his high throne. He strode toward him, black robes billowing behind him, until he reached within a few feet of the Dark Lord, at which he stopped and bowed low to the ground in respect and fear.

"That's enough, Severus," Voldemort hissed out the command.

"Yes, my Lord." He stood up straight.

"I would like to set a task upon you, are you willing?"

"Yes, anything, my Lord."

"The girl, Miss Granger, possess an exceptional sharp-witted mind for a girl her age. You know this don't you Severus?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I want you to begin teaching her you're talented gift of Potion making. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded solemnly. He understood perfectly well, though he didn't think much of spending long hours at a time, locked up in the dark dungeons of Lord Voldemort's fortress, brewing potions with Miss Know-it-all Gryffindor.

Remus approached the entrance to Grimmauld place. Looking around cautiously to make sure no one was watching, he entered quietly. He walked slowly down the many halls until he reached some of the rooms that were used for healing because St. Mungo's had been attacked only a few months ago. Inside one of the rooms he found Alastor Moody and Tonks helping some of the injured. Several had died in the last battle. The remaining Order of the Phoenix included: Moody, Tonks, Percy (who had finally come to his senses), Bill, Mundungus, Mrs. Figg, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny, and a few others.

"Not to great in numbers are we?"

"Remus! You're back!" Tonks rushed over hugging and kissing him. He kissed his wife back. He and Tonks had married only a year ago, it had been tough having such a large wedding and not having it targeted. Also Tonks had to deal with the once a month werewolf that Remus became.

"Has anyone found Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly. Remus looked at her with weariness in his eyes.

"No one has found a body which makes us wonder if the enemy has taken her away alive, for as we all know she is the one who formed a lot of the plans for us." Remus said in what he could hope was a calming voice for the little red head. The whereabouts of Hermione was of great concern to him for she reminded him quite a bit of Lily. It saddened him deeply to think that she was possible dead or worse, looked in a secret dungeon being forced to help the Dark Lord.

"So did you have a chat with the fucking traitor?" Moody roared across the room.

"Yes I did."

"So what did the bastard have to say for himself?" asked Bill.

Hermione the Slayer: thank you for reading my story )

SevviesMistress: thanks! I'll be updating usually on the weekends.

"He didn't tell me the exact reason, but that he hadn't meant for it to turn into a trap…" Remus didn't know how to explain it. He didn't know for sure, but somehow he knew Severus wasn't lying. Tonks kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Everything will be fine, darling," Tonks said sweetly. "Now come to bed, darling, it's getting late."

Hermione the Slayer: thank you for reading my story.

SevviesMistress: thanks! I'll be updating usually on the weekends.


End file.
